Cold
by MsAsumness
Summary: One by one, students are going missing. Winding up dead in every fashion. Will you find out who the killer is or will you be a victim of a gruesome murder?
1. Chapter 1

**SUP EVERYONE! I know it's been a while but let me tell you what's been going on. Most of the time, when someone doesn't upload or update for a long time, they say "oh I had midterms or testing" or whatever. No. What I had was much more serious. Since the last time I updated, I took my last AP tests, went to prom, graduated from high school, got a job, started college, almost went on my first date (who canceled on me the day of…thirty minutes after he was supposed to come get me…asshole). But yeah. It's been a journey. Now I'm totally crushing on a super sexeh guy but I can't post who…..:D**

**But yeah. All of my hobbies have been left behind. I play games occasionally but it's been a busy time. Just a little something something to let you all know I haven't forgotten about you. MsAsumness didn't forget you guys! And even though I haven't been commenting, I read fanfiction during my breaks and when I have time. Pull it up on my phone and read anything you guys upload. I'm still here :D**

**Y'all know the drill. I don't own MCL and it's rated R for language. **

**BTW….I typed this intro as I wrote the story and I just wanted to say…this story is not for the faint hearted…I had no idea what I was capable of but I'm picturing the story in my head and…I have chills right now. Like I'm under my blanket in my room writing this and I'm scared. I watch horror movies for fun but this is scary if you picture it. Proceed with caution.**

**When I started writing this story I had no idea it would be scary. I was just writing stuff. I was gonna make it sad but then I was like omgizz. I'll flip it. Then it got longer and longer and ugh….the suspense…**

**…**

Thunder roared as storm clouds rolled in over Sweet Amoris high school. The wind blew, rustling the leaves in the trees, blowing a few of them to the ground where they scattered amongst the crowd of students. They watched, horrified, as their student body president's body was cut down from the tree. Droplets of crimson life ran from his nose and lips down his crisp white shirt to his khakis, dripping from the toes of his shoes to a puddle below him.

Foul play. Wasted. Slaughter.

Someone had come looking for their student body president, releasing helltheir student body president, releasing hed lips down his crisp white shirt to his khakis, dripping from the toes of his shoes on earth when they found the blonde. He'd been hung from the tree as a warning to the student body. The source of the blood was obvious- the stab wounds on his head, neck, and chest along with the carved flesh on his torso.

"SA BEWARE DEB"

The crowd was hushed and all was silent until the sound of a car pulling up on the other side of the fence was heard. Heeled footsteps ran to the entrance of the school and a woman's shrieking voice grew louder until Nathaniel's mother entered the courtyard from the school, his father following close behind.

"Nathaniel!"  
She ran for her child, only for the police to block her path.

"Ma'am, there is no access beyond this point-"  
"I'm his mother! Move!"  
She pushed the officer to the side, rushing to her son's bloodied corpse which was now being laid in a body bag.

"Nat, honey, wake up for mommy…"  
No reaction. She started to shake him, sobbing harder when she felt the cold flesh of her child.

Rain started to fall, as if to add dramatic effect to the already miserable day. Little did the students know, this was the first death of a killing spree on school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're gonna see the word grolled in this chapter. I know it's not a fuckin word. I put it in there because I'm a writer and I can do that shit. Enjoy the story. **

Lunch was awfully quiet today. It had been three days since Nathaniel had been murdered, and things still had not gotten back to normal.

Would they ever?  
Instead of the usual hustle and bustle of this busy hour of the day, everyone sat silent, nibbling at their food as if counting the seconds before they could retreat to class. Rumors had certainly started to spread. Once the media attention had died down, students had started to have their own stories. Some said Amber did it. After all, she did try to get him expelled and she'd stolen from him many times. Other said it was Candy. She was always around him and now that he was gone nobody had seen her. Then there was-

BOOM!  
Everyone jumped as they looked over to the double doors of the cafeteria. In walked Castiel, a cold look in his eyes as he angrily grolled in. Apparently, word had gotten to the principal that he had something to do with Nathaniel's murder. Sure there was evidence (he and Nathaniel's violent past) pointing to him, and sure as shit the Sweet Amoris police just rolled in and arrested him without doing any sort of investigation. He'd been able to prove himself innocent but he was told to report to school because he was under surveillance. Normally he wasn't the type to get caught up in rumors, but now, the student body had gone too far. To hell with the lot of them.

His eyes quickly scanned the room until they fell on a secluded table in the corner where his friend Lysander was sitting. He walked over to the table, pretending not to notice that the students were leaning away from him and avoiding eye contact. He sat down and opened his mouth to talk to his friend when Lysander stood and backed away as soon as he noticed the redhead's prescence.  
"Lys…what's gotten into you?"  
Lysander nervously looked away. Castiel frowned.  
"You can't mean to tell me you believe the rumors."  
"I never thought you would hurt anyone but the last thing I remember you saying to him was 'I'm gonna kill you."  
"Yeah, but I didn't do-"  
"You went too far, Castiel."  
With that Lysander hurried away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later, Lysander asked if he could be excused from class to go to the restroom, and he was granted permission- but with a warning.

"Lysander, you be careful. Hurry back."  
He nodded to the teacher before quickly leaving the room. He was almost to the restroom when he heard a crash in a nearby classroom. The door was open, so he stepped closer, looking in to see Castiel sitting in a chair facing away from him.

"Castiel?"  
The room was empty other than the redhead and a desk covered in boxes. Lysander entered the room, paying no attention to the figure who snuck in behind him.  
"Castiel…are you alright?"  
He continued to approach his friend walking around to see his face.

"Aah!"  
He screamed when he saw what had happened to Castiel. His eyes were wide open, face twisted into a sardonic grin. His body- spine and all- was curled up in the chair. His knees were to his chest but the way he sat, his stomach was exposed. What resembled a small bomb was put inside his hollowed stomach, tied into place with his intestines.

"Goodbye Lysander."  
He gasped and turned to face the culprit, eyes widening when he saw who it was.

"It's you! You killed Nathaniel too!"  
They pulled out a small remote putting their finger to the button.  
"Goodbye Lysander."  
"Wait-"  
BOOM!  
The bomb exploded, taking Lysander with it. Castiel's body erupted in the explosion, coating the room in blood and guts, leaving Lysander's decapitated and mangled corpse in the corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy applied another layer of mascara in the bathroom mirror, trying to hide that she'd been crying by redoing her makeup. She wept not only out of sorrow for losing friends, but out of fear. Nathaniel, Lysander, Castiel, Kentin, Armin, and Alexy had all been wiped out by some sick psychopath who was still walking the same halls as her. She was terrified to even come to school. Her parents wanted her to stay home, but she couldn't leave her remaining friends at the school to be slaughtered. They'd all learned to stay in a group. Her, Rosaly, Kim, Violette, Melody, Peggy- even Amber and her stooges had learned to stay with the group. It had quickly become an all girls school and things were getting scarier by the day.  
"I think we can figure out who it is."  
"Alright…how."  
Candy thought for a moment.

"If the killer was one of us, they would have shown some sign by now of who they were. But nothing has happened."  
"Yeah. Who isn't part of this group but has an issue with the boys…"  
"It isn't just the boys…Capucine went missing yesterday. Iris too. I'm too scared to walk alone because I'm scared I'll find them…no matter what state they are in."  
"Yeah….who has something against Sweet Amoris."

The girls thought for a while but couldn't find anything. It was the end of the day and time for them to start going home so of course, they waited as their parents started showing up to get them. Surely enough, Candy was the last one to leave.

"You sure you don't want to ride home with me and your parents come pick you up."  
Candy looked around.

"I'm…I'm good. I'll be fine. Thanks Kim."  
Kim sighed.

"No problem…call me if you need ANYTHING. If you're in trouble…let someone know."  
"I will."  
Kim got into the car with her parents and left. Candy looked up and down the street, nervously waiting for her parents to arrive. She heard a noise and looked over her shoulder.

Nothing.

She looked back forward, hoping to see her parent's car come over the hill any time soon. Silence. For some reason, it was foggy this afternoon, and she couldn't even see to the end of the street, let alone the end of the hill. Who was she kidding? Her parents were probably close by, but she just couldn't see them. No big deal. She heard another noise and looked back once more to find nothing. She looked up and down the road as far as she could see. Still no car. She heard the noise again and turned around.

Right then, a white rabbit came walking around the corner of the school building, hopping over to her and raising it's face to sniff her.

"Hello, bunny."  
She looked back up, checking to see if her parents-

"AAAAHHHHHH!"  
A dark figure stood over her, bat in hand. The last thing she saw was the metal stick coming towards her face before it was all dark.

That was only the last sight. The last thing she ever felt was the feeling of her own bones shattering with every swing of the bat.

The last sound…

"Nobody gets the better of Deborah!"

**HOPE YALL LIKED IT! Swear this was not on purpose for Halloween. But I guess I should say it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EARLY! :D**


End file.
